Felicity
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Hanya ada satu kebahagiaan dalam hidup, yaitu mencintai dan dicintai. Aquarius Dégel merasa dikasihi oleh rekan-rekannya, oleh dewinya, oleh pemimpinnya, serta oleh kekasihnya ketika mereka merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-dua puluh dua. Dan tentu saja, ia juga mengasihi mereka. [Birthday fic untuk Dégel]


**Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, contains shonen-ai (Kardia x Dégel)**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **Special for Aquarius Dégel's birthday (2017)**

* * *

 **~Felicity~**

 _"Il n'y a qu'un félicité dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé."_

* * *

Tempat kediaman Dewi Athena nampaknya masih diselimuti oleh putihnya salju musim dingin. Mentari masih enggan untuk menampakkan diri dari balik arakan awan yang menggantung di langit, sehingga hangatnya belum dapat dirasakan oleh para penghuni Negara empat musim, termasuk Yunani. Oleh sebab musim dingin sudah mendekati penghujung, suhu Negara yang begitu panas dan kering pada musim panas tersebut tidaklah begitu rendah, tidak kurang dari lima belas derajat celcius. Bagi penduduk asli Yunani yang terbiasa dengan panasnya Negara tersebut, akan menemui beberapa masalah saat menghadapi musim dingin. Namun bagi para pendatang yang berasal dari daerah dingin, musim dingin di Yunani tidaklah begitu mengejutkan, terutama bagi seorang Aquarius Gold Saint.

Bagi Aquarius Dégel, musim dingin yang ia rasakan di Sanctuary bahkan tidak sedingin Bluegrad—tempatnya dibesarkan dan belajar banyak hal—sehari-hari. Suhu di daerah Siberia tersebut jauh lebih dingin dari musim dingin di beberapa Negara yang pernah ia kunjungi. Salju terus berjatuhan dari langit gelap seolah tiada habisnya, sinar mentari tidak pernah dirasakan mengecup pucuk-pucuk pepohonan tak berdaun di sana, pun permukaan kulit para penduduknya. Terbiasa dengan suhu yang begitu ekstrem, sekaligus sebagai pengendali air dan es, diantara empat musim, Dégel paling menyukai dan merindukan musim dingin.

Pagi ini tiada berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Di kala para rekannya sesama Saint yang mengabdi untuk Athena masih bergulung dengan selimut di kuil masing-masing, pemuda yang merupakan representasi dari konstelasi Aquarius tersebut melangkah keluar dari kuilnya untuk menghidup udara segar—dan dingin. Surai hijaunya yang lurus, panjang, dan halus, menari-nari pelan ketika bertegur sapa dengan semilir angin. Hamparan salju yang menyelimuti tanah serta anak-anak tangga di depan kuilnya menyegarkan mata pemuda berparas rupawan tersebut.

Akan tetapi kali ini ia tidak dapat berlama-lama berdiam diri menikmati udara segar di depan kuilnya oleh karena sebuah janji yang harus ia tepati dengan sang pemimpin di Sanctuary—Pope Sage. Sehari sebelumnya Pope berpesan kepadanya untuk menemuinya sesegera mungkin bahkan sebelum matahari menyingsing di ufuk timur.

Tanpa berpikir untuk mengulur waktu, sang Aquarius yang mengenakan Cloth emas lengkap dengan jubah putihnya bergegas menuju Pope's Chamber. Dengan melalui jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh para Saint untuk melewati kuil Pisces, Dégel tiba di tempat sang pemimpin telah menunggunya.

Melepaskan _headpiece_ yang semula dikenakannya, lantas berlutut di hadapan sang Pope, Dégel berucap dengan nada suara yang tenang namun tegas.

"Aquarius Dégel datang untuk menghadap."

Sage menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis guna menyambut kedatangan Gold Saint yang dikenal sebagai Saint paling bijaksana juga cerdas di Sanctuary di era mereka.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Dégel. Aku memanggilmu untuk memberikan sebuah misi."

"Misi?" Kepada Dégel yang semula tertunduk kini terangkat untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Apakah Hades sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkitannya lebih cepat dari yang bintang tunjukkan?"

"Sejauh ini semua masih sejalan dengan bintang yang kita baca, Dégel. Tetapi kita harus kembali membaca pergerakan bintang sesegera mungkin, dan aku memerlukanmu untuk membantuku menginterpretasi."

"Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya," sahut Dégel yang meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada kiri. "Lantas, apakah itu alasan mengapa Anda memanggil saya?"

Sage terdiam sesaat sebelum menyahuti pertanyaan dari sang Aquarius. "Tidak, Dégel. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk memeriksa sebuah desa. Salah satu Saint yang beberapa waktu lalu melintasi desa merasakan cosmo yang gelap, seperti milik para pasukan Hades. Aku menduga desa tersebut berada di bawah ancaman Specter. Jadi, untuk mencegah kejadian yang tidak kita inginkan, maukah kau memeriksanya?"

Mengangguk tegas, Dégel menyahuti, "saya akan menjalankan misi ini."

"Kau seorang diri cukup untuk menjalankannya. Lakukan dengan cepat dan kembalilah sebelum petang, Dégel."

"Baik!"

Setelahnya, Dégel bangkit berdiri dan setelah sekali lagi menundukkan kepala sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya kepada Pope Sage, ia berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan bergegas menjalankan misinya tanpa membuang waktu sama sekali.

Ketika melewati kuil Pisces dan Capricorn, Dégel membakar cosmonya sebagai salam sekaligus permintaan izin untuk lewat. Saat melalui kuil Sagittarius, Sisyphus terlihat tengah berdiri di depan kuilnya seraya mengamati Sanctuary dengan sepasang mata yang selalu menawarkan kehangatan.

"Selamat pagi, Dégel. Pergi untuk misi atau memeriksa keadaan Kardia?" tanya Sisyphus ditemani dengan senyum ramahnya. Asumsi ia sertakan pada salamnya karena tidak biasanya sang Aquarius meninggalkan kuilnya jika bukan untuk dua hal yang ia tanyakan tersebut.

"Misi," sahut Dégel singkat. "Sekaligus memeriksa keadaan Kardia sebelum aku pergi."

Mengangguk pelan, masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi paras tampannya, Sisyphus menanggapi, "kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah."

Anggukan singkat dari Dégel kiranya cukup untuk menjadi respon terhadap pesan yang Sisyphus ucapkan. Ia pun bergegas menuju kuil selanjutnya yang harus ia lewati sebelum meninggalkan Santuary, kuil yang paling sering ia kunjungi; Kuil Scorpio.

Saat sunyi yang menyambutnya, Dégel berasumsi bahwa sahabatnya masih terlelap. Jikalau saja ia sudah bangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya Dégel akan mengajaknya untuk ikut dalam misi yang akan ia jalankan. Meskipun Pope mengatakan cukup ia seorang diri untuk menyelesaikan misi, ditemani oleh sang kalajengking akan terasa lebih baik.

Bergegas Dégel masuk ke dalam bilik tempat Kardia beristirahat. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Kardia masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan diselimuti kain tipis yang posisinya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Dégel mendekati sahabatnya untuk dapat merasakan cosmo sang Scorpio dan memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Nampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda demamnya kambuh. Ia lantas membenarkan posisi selimut Kardia hingga kain itu kini menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga sebatas leher. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap pemuda bersurai biru tersebut hanya untuk berpamitan, Dégel meninggalkan bilik tersebut tanpa suara.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tepat seperti yang disampaikan salah satu Saint kepada Pope serta yang Pope sampaikan kepadanya, desa yang Dégel datangi untuk ia periksa memang sedang dalam ancaman Specter. Meski Hades belum sepenuhnya bangkit, para Specter sudah mulai terbangun dari tidur lelap selama dua ratus tahunan dan satu persatu-menunjukkan batang hidung mereka. Beruntung Dégel datang ke desa tersebut sebelum dua Specter yang bersembunyi di sana melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang dapat membahayakan warga desa.

Sang Aquarius hanya mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari kedua Specter tersebut melalui proses introgasi dengan membekukan mereka berdua dari ujung kaki hingga sebatas leher. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, membuktikan para pasukan Hades memang begitu loyal kepada raja mereka. Satu dari sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan adalah mereka berdua berencana untuk menghancurkan desa tersebut malam ini. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi karena setelah mereka selesai bicara, Dégel menghabisi mereka dengan Aurora Execution.

Seusai menghabisi dua Specter tersebut, dan setelah sekali lagi memastikan bahwa desa tersebut aman dari ancaman Specter maupun kejahatan lain, Dégel lantas kembali ke Sanctuary untuk melaporkan kebehasilan misi kepada Sage.

"Kita harus lebih waspada, karena rupanya para Specter sudah mulai bergerak di bawah perintah Pandora," ucap Sage setelah Dégel melaporkan mengenai misinya.

Jika Saint lain mungkin asing dengan nama 'Pandora', tidak bagi Dégel. Saint cerdas tersebut tentunya sudah menggali-gali informasi melalui buku maupun kisah yang diceritakan oleh Sage mengenai Holy War pada era di saat ia mengabdi sebagai Gold Saint Cancer.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Kau dapat kembali ke kuilmu," ujar sang Pope kepada Dégel.

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Dégel meninggalkan Pope's Chamber untuk menuju ke kuilnya. Misi yang baru saja ia jalani tersebut memenuhi pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa para Gold Saint tidak terlihat di kuil masing-masing. Sang Scorpio yang biasanya menyambut kepulangannya pun tidak menampakkan diri.

* * *

.

* * *

Hari sudah menggelap, namun ruangan pertama yang ia tuju bukannya biliknya untuk beristirahat, melainkan perpustakaan. Sebagai Saint yang haus akan ilmu pengetahuan, hal tersebut tidak mengherankan lagi. Dégel masuk ke dalam perpustakaannya yang gelap dan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Saat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seolah beberapa pasang mata tengah menuju padanya. Belum sempat menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi, lentera di mejanya tiba-tiba menyala, menampakkan beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut, ditemani dengan seruan,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dégel!"

Dégel terkesiap. Keterkejutan tergambar di roman mukanya yang biasanya tenang. Pertama, karena di ruangannya yang biasanya sepi kini ramai oleh wajah-wajah yang tidak asing. Kedua, karena ia sendiri tidak ingat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Di sekeliling meja, terlihat para Gold Saint yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda. Aries Shion dan Sagittarius Sisyphus terseyum hangat, Taurus Hasgard, Leo Regulus, dan Libra Dohko menunjukkan senyum lebar. Gemini Defteros, Virgo Asmita, Capricorn El Cid, dan Pisces Albafica, orang-orang yang kehadirannya membuat Dégel tertegun ini memasang ekspresi yang sangat minim di wajah mereka, terutama El Cid dan Albafica. Cancer Manigoldo dan Scorpio Kardia menyeringai, sedangkan gadis bersurai ungu yang duduk di antara Sisyphus dan Kardia memberikan senyum yang begitu anggun namun juga manis sebagaimana gadis seusianya. Benar, Athena, juga berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Oi, jangan mematung di sana, Dégel!"

Suara Kardia berhasil menarik Dégel dari fase terdiam karena terkejut. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir rasa herannya, Dégel yang tidak lagi mengenakan Cloth emasnya perlahan berjalan mendekati rekan-rekan serta dewinya.

Ia dapat melihat lebih jelas. Meja yang biasanya penuh dengan buku dan benda-benda lain yang sering Dégel gunakan, kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis makanan, sekeranjang kecil buah apel segar, gelas-gelas kosong, serta beberapa botol wine tepat di bagian tengah meja.

"Barang-barangmu hanya kupindahkan saja, tidak perlu khawatir. Walaupun awalnya Kardia berniat membuangnya," ujar Sisyphus diakhiri dengan gurauan yang disahuti oleh umpatan dari Kardia dan tawa dari beberapa rekan mereka.

Dégel tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya duduk di salah satu dari tiga kursi kosong yang disediakan, tentu saja ia memilih kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Kardia. Bola matanya bergulir untuk mengamati satu-persatu wajah dari rekan-rekannya serta dewinya yang balas menatapnya—kecuali Asmita, tentu saja, dan Albafica yang berdiri di dekat jendela lebih memilih untuk mengamati langit gelap di luar sana.

Suasana tenang tersebut terintrupsi oleh pertanyaan Dégel, "bagaimana cara kalian masuk ke perpustakaan ini? Yang memiliki kunci hanya aku dan…"

Kalimatnya tidak ia selesaikan ketika mendapati seringaian dari beberapa rekannya. Ia bungkam ketika sang inkarnasi Dewi Athena mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan sebuah kunci. Tidak lama berselang, pintu perpustakaan kembali terbuka menampakkan Sang Pope yang berjalan mendekati para Saint-nya.

"Pope Sage…" Dégel bergumam sebelum menunjukkan gestur hormat bersamaan dengan para Gold Saint yang lain.

"Kardia bersikeras untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu di perpustakaan ini jadi kupinjamkan kunci kepada mereka. Lagipula, ini bukan ide yang buruk. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul bersama untuk sekadar bercengkerama seperti ini." Sang Pope berucap sebelum melirik Kardia yang sibuk mengunyah apelnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan.

"Sebenarnya ia bertujuan untuk mengacaukan perpustakaan ini," timpal Manigoldo yang bersandar santai pada sandaran kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu!" protes Kardia yang mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Manigoldo.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan, sudah tertulis jelas di wajahmu!"

Adu mulut pun terjadi tanpa bisa dihindari. Kalau saja tempat duduk mereka tidak berseberangan, mungkin saja mereka sudah beradu tinju. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala menyaksikan hiburan kecil mereka malam itu.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Pope Sage, tidak ada yang ingat kapan terakhir kali para Gold Saint, Athena, dan juga dirinya berkumpul hanya untuk sekadar bercengkerama satu dengan yang lainnya. Dikarenakan kesibukan untuk mempersiapkan perang melawan Hades beserta pasukannya yang akan datang cepat atau lambat, mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu senggang. Tentu mereka sering bertatap muka pada saat pertemuan untuk membahas persiapan perang, namun tidak untuk bersenda gurau seperti ini.

Santap malam mereka dipenuhi dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan, jauh dari pembahasan mengenai Holy War. Beberapa Gold Saint bergantian menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman unik mereka, sebagian bahkan hanya sekadar memberitahu mengenai makanan kesukaan mereka atau hobi mereka.

Gelas-gelas kosong kini dipenuhi dengan wine—kecuali gelas milik Sasha yang berisi jus apel. Gadis yang mulai masuk ke masa remajanya tersebut juga tidak tertinggal dalam pembicaraan para Saintnya. Sang Dewi terlihat begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka malam itu. Para Gold Saint yang jarang berinteraksi dengan rekan mereka pun tidak tertinggal, sesekali mereka harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada mereka dan tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi mereka turut menikmati momen yang jarang terjadi tersebut. Sang Pope tidak banyak mengambil bagian karena baginya ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi para Gold Saint untuk mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain, juga dengan Sasha.

Tentu saja, pusat perhatian mereka tetaplah sang Aquarius yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan diajukan kepadanya oleh para Gold Saint, dimulai dari mengenai kehidupan Dégel semasa kecil, buku apa yang paling Dégel sukai, misi paling menantang baginya, bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang seperti Kardia, hingga pertanyaan-pertanyaan bersifat privasi yang membuat Sisyphus harus menutup telinga Sasha dengan kedua tangannya serta membuat Kardia beberapa kali tersedak apel dan wine.

"Dégel, kau ingin makanan penutup?" tanya Sasha beberapa saat setelah Sisyphus menarik kembali tangannya.

"Makanan penutup?" Dégel balik bertanya.

Sasha mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Hanya ia dan Sisyphus yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kardia—pria itu terlihat seolah-olah ia memiliki firasat buruk.

Lantas Sisyphus mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dan menyerahkannya kepada Dégel.

"Pie apel buatan Kardia!" seru Sasha bersemangat.

"SASHA!" Kardia berseru dan berniat merebut pie apel tersebut dari tangan Sisyphus namun sayangnya kali ini Dégel lebih cepat darinya sehingga pie tersebut telah berada di tangannya sebelum Kardia berhasil merebutnya. "Oi Dégel! Kembalikan padaku!"

"Kardia menghabiskan hampir satu hari untuk membuat pie tersebut untukmu, Dégel. Berkali-kali ia mengulangnya dan kau bisa menebak berapa banyak apel yang ia habiskan untuk itu," ujar Sisyphus.

Sasha pun segera menimpali. "Ia pikir percobaan terakhirnya ini juga gagal jadi ia tidak mau memberikannya padamu. Kami rasa sayang jika harus dibuang jadi aku meminta Sisyphus untuk menyimpannya dan membawa ke sini."

Penjelasan tersebut ditimpali dengan umpatan-umpatan dari Kardia yang masih mencoba merebut kembali pie apelnya dari tangan Dégel.

"Tenang dan duduklah, Kardia," ujar Dégel tenang namun terdengar bagai sebuah perintah.

Meskipun Kardia tidak langsung menurut, lambat laun ia mulai berhenti memberontak dan kembali duduk di kursinya meskipun masih membisikkan sumpah serapah yang entah ia tujukan kepada siapa.

Setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Sisyphus dan Sasha mengenai kerja keras Kardia dalam membuat pie tersebut, termasuk pengorbanannya dalam menghabiskan apel yang begitu ia sukai, Dégel begitu terdorong untuk mencicipi pie buatan Kardia. Sesaat ia mengamati pie tersebut dan menyadari beberapa bagian yang berwarna hitam.

Seluruh ruangan hening ketika Dégel memasukkan potongan kecil pie ke dalam mulutnya dan menguyahnya. Manisnya apel bercampur dengan pahitnya bagian yang gosong menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri di lidah Dégel. Hal tersebut membuatnya spontan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan dan tertawa.

Dégel tertawa.

Bagi beberapa orang yang duduk di ruangan tersebut, mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya menyaksikan sang Aquarius tertawa. Namun bagi sebagian besar dari mereka, kali ini merupakan kali pertama mereka menyaksikannya, raut wajah mereka menggambarkan keheranan yang bercampur dengan kekaguman sebab tawa Dégel terdengar begitu memanjakan indra pendengaran.

"Kau menertawakanku!" Erangan protes terdengar dari Kardia—satu-satunya manusia di ruangan tersebut yang telah mendengar tawa Dégel entah berapa kali sebelum ini.

Perlu sekitar satu menit lagi sebelum Dégel akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak, Kardia. Pie buatanmu lezat, sungguh. Bolehkan teman-teman kita mencobanya?"

Kardia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sehingga benda berbahan dasar kayu tersebut sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula, seraya mendengus dan berucap, "terserah kau saja. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika mereka sakit perut nanti."

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi," ucap Dégel seraya mendorong piring berisi pie apel ke tengah meja. "Jangan dihabiskan, aku ingin memakannya lagi nanti."

Di saat rekan-rekan mereka sibuk mencicipi pie apel buatan Kardia, Dégel menatap sang Scorpio dengan tatapan hangat serta senyuman yang tidak kalah hangat untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasihnya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat raut wajah Kardia yang semula dipenuhi rasa kesal dan malu, melunak hingga akhirnya ia membalas senyuman Dégel.

Setelah mereka melewati satu lagi momen penuh canda tawa oleh karena pie apel buatan Kardia, para gadis yang mengabdikan diri di Santuary masuk untuk merapikan meja dari piring-piring kotor dan gelas-gelas yang sudah kosong. Sesaat setelah para gadis meninggalkan ruangan, Dohko meletakkan beberapa buah buku di atas meja.

"Hadiah untukmu dari kami semua, Dégel. Awalnya kami ragu untuk membelikan buku karena sepertinya kau sudah membaca semua buku yang ada di dunia ini," ucap Dohko diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Namun setelah kami bertanya kepada Pope dan beliau menyarankan buku-buku langka yang kemungkinan besar belum pernah kau baca, kami memberanikan diri untuk mencari buku-buku tersebut dan memberikannya padamu." Shion melanjutkan penjelasan Dohko.

Dégel tertegun lantas segera mengambil lima buah buku yang diletakkan di atas meja. Sinar dimatanya telihat semakin terang ketika membaca judul dari buku-buku tersebut.

"Ini… adalah buku-buku yang kucari selama ini," ucapnya nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. "Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak."

Melihat sang Aquarius begitu senang, yang lainnya tidak dapat menghalangi senyum untuk merekah di wajah masing-masing.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya!" seru Regulus dengan nada riangnya.

"Perjuangan berat untuk mendapatkan buku-buku itu," ucap Defteros yang terdengar seperti tengah protes namun sebenarnya tidak demikian.

"Hahahah! Tapi pengetahuan yang dimiliki Dégel sangat berguna bagi Santuary dan kita semua. Dia sudah seperti buku berjalan," gurau Hasgard.

Mereka mulai memasuki babak baru dari senda gurau mereka, namun Asmita sebagai Saint yang paling peka dalam membaca keadaan, memahami bahwa untuk malam ini pertemuan mereka harus diakhiri karena Dégel memerlukan waktu khusus bersama salah satu dari mereka.

"Hari sudah malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke kuil masing-masing," ucap sang Virgo.

Beberapa dari mereka mengerti maksud dari Asmita, namun sebagian mengerang protes karena merasa malam mereka masih panjang.

"Asmita benar, sudah saatnya kembali untuk beristirahat." Kali ini sang Pope yang berucap dan segala erangan protes sirna sudah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Dégel, kami pergi dulu. Selamat ulang tahun, sekali lagi," ujar Sisyphus, disusul dengan ucapan-ucapan serupa dari rekan-rekan yang lain.

El Cid tidak mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, namun satu tepukan di bahu sudah cukup bagi Dégel untuk mengerti.

Albafica yang sedari awal tidak banyak bicara, akhirnya mendekati Dégel meskipun tetap menjaga jarak yang aman. "Selamat ulang tahun, Dégel," ucapnya. Ucapan ini berhasil membuat Dégel tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan terima kasih.

Sasha memberikan sebuah pelukan erat kepada Dégel sebelum mereka semua meninggalkan perpustakaan kuil Aquarius dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Dégel dan Kardia di dalam ruangan.

* * *

.

* * *

Dégel menghembuskan napas lega sekaligus senang. Tentu saja ia merasa senang karena malam ini sungguh malam yang sangat berkesan baginya.

Derit kursi terdengar dan tidak lama setelahnya Dégel merasakan sepasang lengan yang kokoh melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat sang Scorpio. Lantas Dégel merasakan kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Seisi Santuary telah mengetahui hubungan istimewa di antara Aquarius Dégel dan Scorpio Kardia, tiada satupun keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Meski demikian, dua insan ini tidak menunjukkan afeksi kepada satu sama lain jika di hadapan orang lain. Mereka menyimpannya untuk saat-saat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Kau menyukainya?" Suara berat Kardia serta napas hangatnya menyapa telinga Dégel.

Sang Aquarius meraih tangan Kardia yang memeluknya dan menggenggamnya. Ia tahu pertanyaan Kardia merujuk kepada perayaan ulang tahunnya hari ini. "Sangat."

Kardia menyeringai tipis sembari membalikkan tubuh Dégel sehingga kini mereka dapat saling bertatap mata, kedua lengan Kardia masih melingkar di pinggang Dégel yang cukup ramping. Ketika itu Dégel mendapati refleksi rasa bangga pada kedua bola mata biru sedalam samudera milik Kardia.

"Kau tahu?" Kardia memulai dan Dégel siap mendengarkan penjabaran panjang yang akan segera Kardia sampaikan. "Kalau saja Pope tidak membantuku, mungkin saja Albafica atau Asmita tidak akan berapa di sini bersama kita. El Cid masih bisa dihasut oleh Sisyphus, tapi mereka berdua? Untuk menyeret Asmita keluar dari kuilnya saja rasanya sudah mustahil, begitu juga untuk meminta Albafica berbaur dengan yang lain. Defteros itu juga, aku harus berdebat panjang dengannya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membantu Dokho dan Shion mencari buku-buku itu." Jeda sesaat untuk menarik napas. "Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat antusias saat aku meminta mereka untuk ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu. Kurasa, nanti kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun mereka juga."

"Jika kita memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya, tentu saja," sahut Dégel yang tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah penuh semangat milik Kardia. Ia selalu mengagumi setiap ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. Disentuhnya pipi hangat Kardia dengan jemarinya yang dingin, hal tersebut kontan membuat tubuh Kardia lebih rileks dan tatapan matanya melembut. "Terimakasih Kardia. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini, tidak akan pernah."

Kardia balas tersenyum sembari menyelipkan helaian surai hijau yang membingkai wajah Dégel ke belakang telinga agar tidak ada yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya dengan wajah dari seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Jemari Kardia mengusap pipi dingin Dégel, sentuhan ringan tersebut telah dirindukan olehnya. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain, menenggelamkan diri ke dalam dunia mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka hingga dapat merasakan hembusan napas halus menyapu permukaan wajah masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dégel," bisik Kardia sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

Dégel luluh dalam ciuman pertama mereka. Tiga tahun lamanya mereka menjalani hubungan istimewa ini, belum satu kalipun mereka berbagi ciuman di bibir. Kardia kerap mengecup puncak kepalanya, pipinya, punggung tangannya, helaian rambutnya, dan yang paling sering Kardia lakukan adalah mengecup keningnya. Dégel sesekali mengecup pipi Kardia. Mereka juga kerap berpelukan, berbagi tempat tidur, Kardia sering kali mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Dégel. Namun, ini kali pertama mereka mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sentuhan bibir hangat Kardia pada bibirnya yang dingin membuat tubuhnya seolah meleleh.

Ungkapan cinta dari Kardia pun baru pertama kali ini dengar. Selama ini mereka tidak secara gamblang mengatakan 'cinta' kepada satu sama lain, sebab mereka sudah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk melambangkannya. Namun, ketika Dégel mendengar ungkapan tersebut dari Kardia, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa begitu bahagia, jantungnya bergedup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rupanya, meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui isi hati masing-masing, sesekali isi hati tersebut juga perlu untuk dituangkan dalam kata. Sekali lagi Kardia membantunya untuk memahami hal baru.

Masih mempertahankan ciuman mereka, Dégel mendekap Kardia erat, menagih kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman, kehangatan yang berhasil mencairkan dinding es yang dulu ia bangun untuk membentengi hatinya.

Tidak lama berselang, mereka menarik diri untuk mengatur napas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kardia," ucap Dégel, penuh dengan ketulusan.

Senyum Kardia merekah di bibirnya ketika mendengar ungkapan tersebut. Sejatinya, ia pun telah lama menanti Dégel mengucapkan hal tersebut, meski tanpa ia sadari.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aquarius Dégel."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Kardia kembali mencium bibir Dégel dengan penuh kasih.

Sungguh, ulang tahunnya kali ini merupakan ulang tahun yang paling istimewa baginya. Kebahagiaan tak terbendung serta kehangatan yang Kardia tawarkan membuat Dégel merasa benar-benar hidup, hidup sebagai manusia sejati.

Dégel tidak akan menyesal kalaupun seandainya ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh dua ini akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

* * *

.

"Il n'y a qu'un _**félicité**_ dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé"

"Hanya ada satu _ **kebahagiaan**_ dalam hidup, yaitu mencintai dan dicintai."

.

* * *

FIN

Happy Birthday, Aquarius Dégel!

* * *

5 Februari 2017,

Cerulean Canary


End file.
